


The Maiden and the Magpie

by Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Juniper's Knot AU, M/M, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley/pseuds/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley
Summary: The Cursed Maiden of Mementos gets a rogue for a lover.





	The Maiden and the Magpie

Mementos Castle was known for its unsavory history and legends of imprisoned fiends and cursed treasure. Even with the castle and grounds abandoned, no one dared to step foot into the territory for fear of the cursed maiden who spoke with shadows and demons. Brave fools who tried to see the maiden would have their corpses twisted in shape and displayed in town the next day, while the unlucky survivors would go mad until they killed themselves to escape the illness of their mind.

But as of late, the fiends have been gossiping that the maiden had fallen in love with a thief or a knight. The identity varies depending on whom you ask. Either it was affection at first sight or a slow, steady seduction, the stories varied from there.

Ask a fae, they would say it was love. Ask a fiend, they’d say it was a willful manipulation.

Either way, choose your story on how the maiden broke the curse and left with his lover.


End file.
